


Happy Birthday Papa!

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake comes home to a surprise and warm welcoming from his little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr fic request: Adam and Blake have a son; Adam and son plan Blake a birthday party.

Adam was struck with sheer terror as he entered his extremely posh kitchen covered in flour. Sitting atop the counter with a bowl and spoon in hand was his, equally covered in flour, 5 year old son.

“Hey Jacob, whatcha up to?” Adam dusted off the white powder from the little boy’s cheek.

“Making Papa a birfday cake.” Jacob grinned up, his little hands still stirring. “Wanna give Papa big surprise!” The boy’s arms flung out for emphasis, sending a clump of flour to hit Adam in the face. “Sorry Daddy.” Jacob giggled, clearly not sorry.

“Daddy was only gone five minutes,” Adam wiped his own cheek clean, “and look at the shenanigans ya got yourself up to.” Adam’s eyes once again sweeping across his dirty kitchen.

“What’s she-nana-gans?” Jacob’s little eyebrows furrowed and Adam’s heart swelled, the confusion plus flour making his son look way too adorable.

“Oh nothing. So, a birthday cake huh?” Adam picked up Jacob, carrying him over to the sink.

“Yes.” Jacob scrunched his eyes closed as Adam rinsed some of the flour away. “Papa is coming home and it’s his birfday.” His little blue eyes widen, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

“Really? Is that today?” Adam teased, gaining a massive eye roll that he’s sure his son picked up from Blake.

“Daddy,” Jacob squirmed out of Adam’s arms, dashing away before Adam had a chance to say anything.

“Okay,” Adam began wiping down the counter, trying to clean up some of the mess before starting up baking an actual birthday cake for his husband.

“Look Daddy!” Jacob came running back into the kitchen. “See, Papa comes home!” Jacob pointed to the square box on the calendar, marking Blake’s birthday and return home.

“Well, would you look at that.” Adam hunched down, hands resting on his thighs, seeing the excitement in his son’s eyes. “You’re right bud, it is Papa’s birthday and he’s coming home.”

“Told you. That why we have to make cake.” Jacob waved his hands in exasperation. “It’s a special day!”

“Alright,” Adam chuckled. “How about this,” He placed his hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Why don’t I bake Papa a cake and you,” Adam tapped Jacob’s nose, “you can draw Papa a special birthday sign. Does that sound like a fun idea?”

“Yes Daddy! Great idea.” Jacob ran off again, undoubtedly to retrieve his crayons.

As Adam pulled out everything he needed, Jacob setup shop on the table, scattering his crayons everywhere, picking and choosing each color carefully as he doodled.

“Daddy?” Jacob’s black mop of hair lifted from his paper.

“Yeah bud?” Adam answered as he added the eggs to the mix.

“Can you sing, pleaseeeeee Daddy?” With the adorable smile shining his way, Adam couldn’t help but comply.

_“God gave me you, for the ups and downs,”_ Adam sang.

“That Papa’s song,” Jacob squealed, singing along without missing a beat.

They sang in unison as they continued to work, Adam rattling off how to spell ‘happy birthday papa’ as he placed the batter in the oven. Waiting for the cake, Jacob convinced Adam to create his own drawing for Blake, the pair laughing at their various doodles. Pulling out the cake, after it cooled, Jacob helped Adam frost it, making a little more work as he kept swiping his fingers across the frosting, snagging a taste.

“Done!” Adam exclaimed, high fiving Jacob after putting the final touches. “Oh, whoa,” Adam shook, phone vibrating in his pocket.

Be home in 10

“Talk about perfect timing. Papa will be home soon,” He swooped up the boy in his arms, spinning around.

“We have to hide,” Jacob patted his dad’s shoulders anxiously.

“All right, all right. Get our drawings and I’ll bring the cake.”

The two hid behind the couch, waiting patiently, occasionally sharing giggles. Adam heard the telltale sounds of jiggling keys and the turning of locks. Sneaking a peek, Jacob popped his head up.

“Papa’s home,” Jacob covered his mouth, eyes full of excitement.

“Adam? Jake?” Blake’s voice floated across the room.

“Ready?” Adam whispered, Jacob nodding in agreement. “One,” Adam counted down with his fingers. “Two,”

“Surprise!” Jacob jumped up before Adam got to three. “Happy Birfday!”

Laughing, Adam revealed himself, “Welcome home.”

“What? What is this?” Blake smiled, grunting as Jacob ran into him, hugging Blake’s legs tightly. “Hey little man,” Blake raised the boy, kissing him on the forehead.

“Look Papa, this for you.” Jacob waved the papers in Blake’s face. “I made this.” Adam saw the slight confusion in Blake’s eyes asking for assistance as he tried to decipher their son’s drawing. Adam pointed to Blake and mimed a guitar, Blake nodded in recognition.

“Oh wow, is that me playing the guitar?” Jacob beamed.

“Yea! And Daddy drew this.” Jacob flung his drawing to show off Adam’s artwork, Adam felt his cheeks flush as Blake’s smile shone brightly. “It’s you and me and Daddy and Frankie and our house!” Jacob answered, pointing to each little stick figure, dog and house. “Happy Birfday Papa.” Jacob circled his small arms around Blake’s neck.

“Thanks kiddo.” Blake kissed the mop of dark hair.

Cake in hand, Adam slid his free arm around Blake’s hip. “Happy Birthday, and welcome home.” Adam leaned up and kissed Blake.

“Thank you, it’s great to be home with my two favorite guys in the world. Best birthday and homecoming ever.”


End file.
